Friday Night
by lady bundtcake
Summary: Even Team Rocket members like to chat it up online. Here Jessie and James duke it out with emoticons.


FRIDAY NIGHT  
  
April '00  
  
Category: Whatever YOU call online chatting!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: Nope!  
  
Summary: Just an interesting online conversation between two of my favorite people.  
  
Disclaimer: They ain't mine! (But I wish they were!)  
  
This is short. REALLY short. In fact, you may not even be able to discern a so-called "plot"...it's just what may be a likely conversation between Jessie and James if they didn't actually have to look each other in the face. ^_^ Oh well, it was fun to write! Enjoy!  
  
~rikachu*   
  
email me! (for I love it so) rikachu@juno.com   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Princess17 logged on Friday, 3.31.00 @ 8:03:49 PM  
  
One buddy online: JBondRose logged on Friday, 3.31.00 @ 7:43:12 PM  
  
Princess17: ::pulls out paper fan:: WHACK!  
  
JBondRose: ouch  
  
JBondRose: what was that for?  
  
Princess17: it keeps my stress levels down  
  
Princess17: ...Ooooh, I feel *so* much better...hehe  
  
JBondRose: why me though?  
  
JBondRose: ???  
  
Princess17: because you volunteered...when you joined TR!  
  
JBondRose: true, true  
  
Princess17: you're my punching bag!! ^_^  
  
JBondRose: well that's cool, I guess  
  
JBondRose: I only let you do it because you're so hot  
  
Princess17: Of course I'm hot! I'm the best looking girl around!  
  
JBondRose: you got that right  
  
Princess17: seriously, what are you doing home alone on a Friday night??   
  
JBondRose: because I'm too wussy to ask you out on a date...so I sit at home and mope  
  
Princess17: Ooooh, I see ^_^ yeah right!!  
  
JBondRose: and you think I'm joking.... that is the sad thing  
  
Princess17: ...you're not joking?  
  
JBondRose: maybe  
  
JBondRose: not really  
  
JBondRose: ....you interested  
  
JBondRose: ???  
  
JBondRose: Aaaah, just forget I said anything....it's cool, I don't want to upset you, or make you not my friend or anything.  
  
Princess17: No, you didn't upset me...I'm just...I don't know, not very used to this whole relationship thing, you know?  
  
Princess17: I just have to think about how I want   
  
to word what I'm saying....so if I'm a little slow   
  
responding, it's nothing against you!!! I just have to   
  
think about it a while....I don't want to say the wrong thing.  
  
JBondRose: No, no, it's cool  
  
JBondRose: just forget about it...forget I said anything  
  
Princess17: ok  
  
JBondRose: if you're trying to like spare my feelings or what not....  
  
Princess17: no, I'm just trying to say how I feel, I guess  
  
Princess17: I REALLY hate computers!!! It's so much   
  
harder to express your feelings!!!!  
  
Princess17: ::kicks comp::  
  
JBondRose: haha, ouch, don't hurt it ^_^**  
  
Princess17: naaah, piece of junk, who cares??...  
  
JBondRose: ^_^  
  
Princess17: Do you ever have one of those days where you   
  
wish you were on a cruise, doing nothing but tanning and eating a lot? It's kinda one of those days....  
  
JBondRose: well pretty much everyday is like that for me  
  
Princess17: hehe...okay, let's pack our bags and get out of here!  
  
Princess17: I'm so sick of working for TR...  
  
Princess17: I could just scream! More than I do already! ^_^**  
  
JBondRose: I'll go if you go  
  
JBondRose: For real, I really will run away with you if you want to  
  
JBondRose: I need someone to run away with  
  
Princess17: Sounds like a good plan to me. I wouldn't want to run away with anyone else.  
  
JBondRose: hold on a sec...brb  
  
Princess17: ::humming::  
  
Princess17: la la la la la la la...  
  
Princess17: YOU ARE SO SLOW!!! _  
  
JBondRose: ok I'm here! Sorry!!  
  
Princess17: hi again!  
  
Princess17: ::does a little dance::  
  
Princess17: you're back, you're back! ^_^  
  
Princess17: haha.....do you feel loved yet?  
  
JBondRose: nope, not yet  
  
Princess17: well good grief, what do I have to DO?  
  
Princess17: ^_^  
  
JBondRose: ...sexual favors  
  
Princess17: give me a break...::blushes:: ^_^**  
  
Princess17: such as? ::cough cough::  
  
JBondRose: anything you feel you should do!!  
  
JBondRose: just a kiss on the cheek from you...that would   
  
be nice...I'd feel pretty lucky lucky after that  
  
Princess17: haha...that's so sweet I wanna puke.   
  
JBondRose: So, when can I pick up my prize?  
  
Princess17: well, you know where I live...  
  
JBondRose: really? Are you offering??  
  
Princess17: NO. What kind of girl do you think I am, anyway??!?!?!?  
  
JBondRose: sorry  
  
JBondRose: I didn't mean to make you mad  
  
JBondRose: Jess?  
  
JBondRose: you there?  
  
Princess17: yeah  
  
JBondRose: are you mad at me?  
  
Princess17: no  
  
JBondRose: you sure?   
  
JBondRose: Jessie?  
  
Princess17: I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot.  
  
JBondRose: what?  
  
Princess17: I just...I don't want to be mean to you and then it just slips out and...I don't know. I'm really sorry.  
  
JBondRose: me too.   
  
JBondRose: ::hugs:: so, are we still buds?  
  
Princess17: always  
  
Princess17: ^_^  
  
JBondRose: I need to sign off. I've got some stuff to take care of.   
  
Princess17: such as???...  
  
JBondRose: secrets  
  
Princess17: tell me!  
  
JBondRose: it wouldn't really be a secret then, would it?  
  
Princess17: JAMES!!! TELL ME!  
  
JBondRose: nope ^_^  
  
Princess17: grrrrrrrrr...  
  
JBondRose: you'll find out soon  
  
JBondRose: ^_^  
  
Princess17: PROMISE?  
  
JBondRose: yep  
  
Princess17: ok, but remember you promised!! See ya later, have a good evening!  
  
JBondRose: you too  
  
Princess17: ::hugs:: buh-bye  
  
JBondRose: hey, I love you, Jess...  
  
JBondRose logged off Friday, 3.31.00 @ 8:21:56 PM  
  
Princess17: ...I love you too, James  
  
Princess17 logged off Friday, 3.31.00 @ 8:22:18 PM  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
